plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Wave Beach - Day 16 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Big Wave Beach - Day 16. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Big Wave Beach - Day 16 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |-|Normal mode= In normal mode, the player has to beat the zombies at level 1. Big Wave Beach |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Two |Plant = |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |EM = Fifth column |Zombie = |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 15 (Chinese version) |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 17 (Chinese version)}} Difficulty Just like with any Special Delivery level in Big Wave Beach, you are given Peashooters. Against a huge number of Bucketheads, it can't do that much damage by itself. Thankfully this level showcases the Lotuspot, an amphibious plant capable of doing huge damage with, of course, a tradeoff- it's slow attacking rate. The only threats in this level are the Bucketheads and the Fisherman Zombie. Waves 2 |zombie2 = 1 4 |zombie3 = 1 5 3 3 |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 2 4 2 2 4 4 |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = |zombie7 = 1 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note7 = First flag. |zombie8 = 2 4 2 4 |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = 3 3 |zombie10 = 1 5 3 5 5 1 1 |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie11 = 2 4 1 5 2 3 4 |zombie12 = 1 5 2 4 3 |zombie13 = 1 5 1 5 1 5 |note13 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie14 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note14 = Final wave. |special1 = 5 |special2 = 5 |special3 = 5 |special4 = 2 |special5 = 2 |special6 = 2 |special7 = 5 |special8 = 5 |special9 = 5 |special10 = 2 |special11 = 2 |special12 = 2 |special13 = 5 |special14 = 5 }} Strategies *Plant Peashooters only at the leftmost column. *Plant Lotuspots in front of Peashooters to make sure that Fisherman Zombie won't pull it. *Use Tangle Kelps on Bucketheads. This is a must in the first few waves. |-|Hard mode= In hard mode, the player has to defeat leveled-up zombies. Big Wave Beach |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Two |Plant = |FR = Coins, two stars, a chest |NR = Coins |Zombie = ~ |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 15 (Chinese version) |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 17 (Chinese version)}} Difficulty In hard mode, zombies can be up to level 3, which can be a pain. Since the given plants can barely do anything to the zombies, upgrading them is necessary for beating the level. Beware of the threats mentioned in normal mode. Strategies *Do as what you did in normal mode, but with leveled-up plants. How would you rate Big Wave Beach - Day 16 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) levels